The Administrative Core provides oversight of all SPORE activities including the Projects, Cores. Developmental Research Program, and Career Development Program as it ensures compliance with all local, federal and NCI regulations and requirements. The Core is responsible for communication and consultation with NCI personnel in preparation of all required reports and publications, and has full responsibility for all fiscal and budgetary functions. The Administrative Core has organized all meetings, including the monthly SPORE investigators meeting, meetings with the Steering Committee as well as the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards. The Core monitors and actively supports the recruitment of women and minorities, both as participants on SPORE trials, and also as SPORE investigators. It also coordinates travel of SPORE investigators to the annual NCI-sponsored SPORE meeting as well as to the annual Head and Neck SPORE meeting. The Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program are headquartered here to ensure smooth functioning of these SPORE components. The Administrative Core coordinates activities with the Cancer Center to avoid redundancy and to ensure that joint activities beti/veen the Upper Aerodigestive Tract (UAD) program in the Cancer Center and the Head and Neck Cancer SPORE are carried out efficiently and that the programs are complementary and synergistic. The Administrative Core interacts with the NCI Program office to ensure that the SPORE guidelines are followed and that the mandate of the SPORE program is carried out. The Core has also facilitated collaborations with various other SPOREs, including the Lung Cancer SPORE at Hopkins and Head and Neck Cancer SPORE programs funded at other institutions.